


Highlight

by melonsflesh



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, very tiny mentions of mikorei and douseri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/pseuds/melonsflesh
Summary: Up there, Fushimi sees colors.





	Highlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdetoKosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetoKosmos/gifts).



> [OdetoKosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetoKosmos/pseuds/OdetoKosmos) requested sarumi + prompt #21 (midnight kiss) for Smoochtober on Twitter so!!! Thank you for the request! ;)

The terrace bar of the Granbell Hotel was packed with people.

When Misaki told Fushimi Kusanagi had gotten them a reservation, he didn’t really specify who _they_ were.

Considering the date though, Fushimi didn’t need to ask. It still didn’t change the fact he’d never seen so many familiar faces at once, in the same place.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Munakata whispering something in Mikoto’s ear, the latter leaning against the railing, looking down and smirking into the rim of his half-empty glass.

A little farther than them, Awashima had been exchanging lengthy conversations with none other than Hirasaka for a while, which probably counted as having fun? _Good_ , Fushimi thought, that woman already had enough of shouldering the antics of his coworkers — ah, speak of the devil, Domyoji had just dropped a meatball on Fuse’s shoe.

Fushimi leaned further into the wall behind him and hid his snicker behind his own glass.

Well, he wasn’t having a bad time himself.

If he looked ahead, past the heads of the rest of the patrons, Shinjuku swam in lights.

If he looked up, the stars blinked back at him.

It was pretty amazing. Sure, it was nothing he hadn’t seen from a chopper, but this was different.

It was all _still_ a bit too much for him; the consequences of straining his eyes through the dim lightning of the night had started to make itself known in the sides of his head, and the constant chattering reverberated in his ears enough that he knew he would still be hearing it after leaving the hotel, and that he would have to fight a headache in the morning.

But...

“Saruhiko!”

One person and one voice caught his attention the most, drowning out everything else.

When Misaki materialized in front of him, he was already holding Fushimi’s hand and taking him to the railing.

“Let’s go,” Misaki said, “it’s starting!”

Threads of color started shooting off into the sky from somewhere below them, blooming like dandelions before raining back down like tears.

Distantly, Fushimi heard glasses clinking, people whistling—

When Misaki turned and looked at him, light bouncing off his grinning face, Fushimi leaned forward, his mouth twitching up and wanting to form a smile so badly at the notion that he didn’t need to hold Misaki closer, because Misaki was already leaning into him, curling a hand into Fushimi’s sweater and kissing him back, sweet and intently.

_Swoosh._

_Boom._

_Swoosh._

Fushimi pulled back, renewed and relishing in the sugary taste of Misaki’s mouth clinging on his, and in the way Misaki smiled at him, his lower lip between his teeth.

“Happy New Year, Misaki.”

Misaki’s cheeks blazed with color.

Fireworks were made of this, for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> twitter: [@melonsflesh](https://twitter.com/melonsflesh)


End file.
